Through The Lense
by Eveliuxx
Summary: Mitchie leaves him, leaves the country, and Shanes world slips from under his feet...his only way to move forward and not fall completely is photgraphy, until one day Mitchie is the content of his picture...Shanes search for his love. Smitchie!


_**A/N – okay so after staring at my camera for a couple of hours I came up with this idea... enjoy and review. :D **_

"Shane, give up! It's over! You ruined it! It all your fault!" yelled Mitchie snatching away her hand, and rushing away to catch her plane.

Shane messed up. He did. Even he knew it. No girl will forgive you after you cheat. Even being drunk is no excuse then.

She dragged her heavy luggage all the way through the airport, not once looking back at him. He didn't deserve it.

She was gone. She left him. Standing there in the airport surrounded by hundreds of people getting on and off of planes, moving along with their lives, pulling the heavy bags behind them with all their strength as they rush along to start a new life, or re-live and old one, unlike him. He was left with only the memories to re-live. He was all alone in a crowd of people, and he wasn't moving nowhere.

_One-year later_

He's still heart-broken and stuck in one place in time, but he did his best to move on. The only thing that helped him move minute by minute...photography.

When his camera was in his hands time past and he lived other peoples' lives as he framed them in a colourful picture of forever. He thought he knew the people he photographed on the streets. They were all there, weren't they? For him. To help him move in time. They were all happy, all laughing as they looked at each other and find something wrong, all smiling as they leave a shop with a bag or two, all relieved as they saw their friend walking towards them and they knew they had the right time. They all had lives which they were happy to live in, and Shane was happy for them, he just wished that someone could be happy for him. He wished that one day someone would pass him and think _What reason does he have to be so happy? _because he doesn't have a reason, but wishes he did.

Shane had a girlfriend after Mitchie left. One. Nelly.

Nelly tried to help Shane, try to get him talking and smile and back to normal, but Shane didn't know what normal was anymore. He did smile just to get her to leave him alone, but he didn't fool anyone.

Nelly helped Shane with his photography, modelling for him and helping him edit them, but Shane didn't like it. Shane didn't need models. Models were fake and so was Nelly. She'd pose and smile and look great, her green eyes shimmering like a cat's in the dark and her dark hair blowing back behind her as the fan she set up blew wind in her face, but that wasn't photography. It wasn't life. Anyone could stand like a statue and smile and look pretty but it took a great big expert to live a perfect life. That's what Shane did. Captured life the way it was. Even a dead bird once or twice, but even something like that looked happy in the photo, because it's real.

A crying baby in a pram and its mother leaning over it trying to calm it, looked perfect. Because that's the way it's supposed to be. The mother loves her baby and would do anything for it. Even give up her life.

That's what Shane did for Mitchie.

One completely regular day, Shane's so called life completely changed and he got a himself a real life, full of emotion. Happiness and fear, sadness and disappointment. They were all there.

As he was flipping through his shots one completely normal picture of a crowded street, caught his eye.

It was of some sort of market. The streets were set up with tables and people behind them selling things you could get in a regular supermarket half price, people pushing and shoving to get closer and look at the items. A flag attached to a pole blowing in the wind half torn off, down the pole was another crowd of people, and building...and leaning up against that building's wall was Mitchie. His Mitchie...

_**Super short I know, but still deserves a review! Please! And please give me all your ideas!**_

_**P.S – if u fave or alert this story and not review I will hunt u down I promise... :D **_


End file.
